bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
False Utopia: The Rapture's Dream
Reasons for fighting "Dammit!" Ahatake called out as he was knocked back, part of his mask shattering. No sooner had he charged at the man, than he had suddenly felt light, and was being kicked right back where he had come from, next to Megami. As soon as he had gotten some distance away, his normal weight feeling returned. There was no time for holding back. Closing her eyes, Megami raised her own hands into the air, as if she held a blade in her hands and ready to perform and overhead swing. However, as she retained this pose, the air above her seemed to ripple for a moment, the background behind it wavering slightly. The droplets that had fallen near her were starting to change direction, clumping together in her hands. In seconds, it had formed a perfect katana, fitting her position. She lowered the sword, performing two pivots as she did so. In the wake of the sword swing, a wide, whip-like projectile made of the liquid that fell down all around them formed around her person. And in the wake of the second sword swing, the part of the "whip" in front of her started unleashing water bullets, each about the size of medium-sized rocks, at what was her newfound enemy. No sooner had the water bullets gotten within three feet of him, they'd crashed straight to the ground. Sesshōmaru was looking on, a smile on his face. "Sōkatsui." He called out the Kidō spell's name, launching a blast of blue energy at the couple. Ahatake, having gotten back on his feet, countered the blue blast of Kidō with his own red cero. The two opponent's struggling, gave Megami the perfect opening. She took it. Not relinquishing control of the water bullets that had been forced downward, she took them to a different path; through the grass blades. It was like electricity moving through the conduit, straight towards its destination. As soon as it came close enough, those very droplets, as well as the ones that had been accumulated via the falling rain, rose up in a sphere around him. This would serve as a good enough distraction, if her own personal attack didn't work. She moved the water closer to him in a claustrophobic manner, in order to crush him. "What is this?" He thought as the water sphere enveloped him. His Sōkatsui, rendering useless by the oddly durable water, left Ahatake's Cero free to fly...right at him. The massive blast of energy enveloped the sphere of water and the man inside. "That's gonna hurt." Ahatake said, grinning from under his mask. As the Cero dissipated, there was a smoking area where Sesshōmaru had once stood, being pelted by the rain. "Keep your guard up...." Megami warned calmly, readying her sword into a more stable stance. "I know...He hasn't completely masked his spiritual energy...he's lurking..." Ahatake's eyes scanned the area, but he was focusing on the faint signal of energy he was picking up from Sesshōmaru. No sooner did he start looking than he found something that clearly said "Yo idiot. Up here." A glow coming from a ways above Ahatake and Megami. Sesshōmaru was floating there, his finger pointing at them both. "Shindō Art 20, Kaimfuki." From his fingertip, he launched an large blast of purple energy, one that looked alot like a Cero. Ahatake raised his sword up to block the blast, and he was reminded slightly of his training with Seireitou. Seireitou sighed, "It's because you are naive. You think you can master Bankai and control your hollow like it's a game. Well let me tell you something, kid. I've been around for a while, and naive people like you... are the first to go!" he called out, as he disappeared, reappearing above Ahatake, holding a Cero in his hands. Without warning, he shot it at Ahatake, straight down. ''Ahatake felt it coming and countered by firing a flame crescent from his Zanpakuto to block the cero but was still thrown down by the force. He got up still grinning. "To me fighting is a game. It's like a simple game of chess and these powers I've gained just add to the fun." He hadn't changed much from back then. But he had an idea on how to make sure this wasn't a repeat of that. He pointed a finger at the Cero. "Taladrador Cero." He launched a small beam from his finger, right at the Kaimfuki blast. Despite being much smaller, it lived up to it's name, piercing right through the Cero. Sesshōmaru leaned back, the thin beam shooting straight up in front of his face. "That was a close one." For a moment, there was silence. Megami's eyes were leveled, but her sword was now lowered, and her stance a bit more relaxed. "A utopia.... that's what you were shooting for after all this time, wasn't it....?" She asked, loud enough for Sesshōmaru to hear. "Something that would be good for all of society.... that's what you wanted, right?" Sesshōmaru looked down, and took off his hood, so that his face was visible. "Yes. That was indeed my original goal. However...it didn't turn out as planned." He sighed. "After...disposing of you two, and my team disposing of the rest, we may need to try a different dimension." "....then I won't resolve to killing you." Megami continued softly. "Your efforts were aimed towards a good direction.... but your way of seeing it is flawed. If you live, then I hope you see through to that...." With that, she settled herself into another stance, firm this time and ready to defend and/or attack. Sesshōmaru was surprised. "You don't intend to fight anymore?" He smiled. He descended to the ground. "That's actually a relief to here. I wasn't to keen on fighting on you all unless you persisted." Ahatake sighed as his Hollow Mask faded. His eyes returned to their normal state, though their was an expression of disappointment on his face. "Well, I guess that settles that." He said, sheathing his blade. "If we're going to let them live, we might as well get to the others before they wind up killing each other." The Guillotine CLANG! was the only noise audible near the edge of the forest. Adela and Lynterra were doing battle, and their swordplay seemed about equal. They jumped back and skidded across the ground. Adela sighed. "I'm really in the mood to end this you know." She began to twirl one of her blades by the chain, and threw it at Lynterria, where it wrapped around the girl's blade. Then, like a fish on the line, she pulled Lynterria in, raising her second blade to stab the girl. Lynterria pulled her blade out of the chains however, and began to call out it's release command. "Advance, and never halt, for advancing is perfection. Advance, and do not fear the thorns in the path, for they draw only corrupt blood, Tengetsu!" "A Zanpakutō?" Adela was surprised, but didn't act like she took much notice. Adela gripped both of her blades. "Sever...Guillotina." She was covered in white spiritual energy, and her spiritual pressure began to rise. As she cut through the energy that surrounded her, she was still human enough, her hair and face had stayed mostly the same, though her eyes were now golden. She had large, bat-like wings, her skin was now pale, and she wielded a blade shaped like an actual guillotine. Immediately, Adela launched a white Cero from her hand. It sped across the ground, tearing into it as it made it's way towards Lynterria. Lynterria raised her dual blade, destroying the Cero instantly, and, in that seemingly same instance, firing what could only be a Cero from the other side of her blade. This all happened in a matter of seconds.